


Encounter

by SherlyWats



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, darkship, hope my attempt at writing an Irish accent is okay, written for self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlyWats/pseuds/SherlyWats
Summary: I wrote this forever ago and am only just now uploading it. Oops.Wanted to write something that showed Cleena's first interaction with The Shape.





	Encounter

The wait between visits to the various realms of the Entity was excruciating. While most relished in their time by the campfire Cleena dreaded it. The calm. The quiet. It had never been for her. No. What she craved. What she needed. Was the adrenaline of her heart hammering in her chest, the sound vibrating in her ears, breath coming quickly as she dashed and struggled to survive. Most of the other survivors didn't seem to understand this or informed her the thrill would wear off in time. 

Cycles upon cycles and trial after trial that rush never did end. If she had her way she'd practically volunteer to be taken for each trial in favor of other survivors which she was sure they wouldn't mind. The Entity didn't let you choose who stayed behind and who went though. So she waited for what felt like eons between her visits. Spending the time analyzing the killers she had met in her time in this strange place. Listening eagerly to tales the other's told of their encounters, especially with those murderers she had yet to come across.

Finally another night came where the mysterious claws of the Entity picked her and she leapt to her feet ready for action. Taking in her fellow chosen, Meg Thomas, Laurie Strode, and Feng Min. A solid group, ready to take on their assailant and make it out alive. World appearing around them as if by magic so they could go about their tasks of trying to open the doors that lead out. That was except for Cleena. 

She'd made a habit of starting the game by tracking down the killer for observation. Discovering who they were often helped her and the others to escape. Plus sneaking up on them gave her that jolt she so desperately needed. Sea green eyes locking on a pursuer she not only didn't recognize, but was staring right back at her. At least she assumed they were behind their pallid face mask. Pulse quickening she scurried away from the scene hoping to at least get back to the others to inform them before she was caught.

Cleena ran into Laurie first who went as white as the mask she'd seen at her description. "The Shape." She whispered hastily, looking all around her.

The Irish woman tilted her head as the name triggered several memories all at once. "Michael!" Cleena exclaimed almost too loudly for the setting causing Laurie's back to stiffen and eyes to scrutinize more harshly than any words. 

"Don't let him see you." Was the only warning the sitter provided before making tracks away from the area and towards a generator. 

As the thought occurred to her that he already had her heart picked up speed in her chest. He was near. Quickly pivoting she found him not even five feet away from her. Simply staring. He made no moves to come closer which gave her a moment to ponder why she hadn't heard him sooner. Cleena's main skill came from her ability to detect the killer far sooner than any of the others. So why hadn't she noticed him when he was practically beside her?

The knife poised to strike in his hand re-attuned her to the situation and she made a break for it. He was close though and that usually meant she didn't stand much chance. Risking a glance behind her though she discovered his pace was much slower than any of those she'd encountered before. Practically giddy at this realization she pushed herself harder and broke away completely from his site. 

Nobody else seemed to encounter him for the remainder of their trial. There were several moments when she felt as if she were being watched and on some of these instances she caught a fleeting glimpse of him. Apart from that though it appeared to be a clean sweep which had the others in high spirits as they kicked on the last generator. Some of them had been in games before where the killer was practically absent. There were even those around the campfire who could recall times when the killer actually helped them to escape. Cleena had never accepted these tales, brushing them off as dreams of fancy. Though to herself she'd admit they somehow sounded more like a nightmare. After all it wasn't often she got to come here and the notion that it could be just as boring as the campfire nearly made her sigh in frustration. 

The group of four split up to open the escape doors just in case the killer decided now was when they wanted to strike. Cleena teamed up with Laurie in hopes of gleaming some wisdom off of her as to why things had been so quiet. "Perhaps he is only stalking today." Laurie suggested as she held down the switch to power on the door. "I didn't see him at all though so... perhaps not."

"I did." The sandy haired girl admitted causing Laurie's eyes to widen.

"Did he see you though?" Her question came out sternly as she gripped Cleena's shoulder, seeming to not even acknowledge that the door to freedom was now open.

"He 'ad to of at least once I mean-." She trailed off as she spotted him once more staring in her direction from the distance without advancing.

"He's there now isn't he?" The other asked, almost instinctively turning her gaze directly to his location. Grip tightening on Cleena's shoulder before releasing her to flee quickly to safety. 

The risk taker did not follow though instead she strode away from her escape and towards the man who had been trailing her footsteps all night. The Shape made no action to move any closer or withdraw from her approach. She wondered if he'd been waiting this entire time to be confronted rather than chase his helpless prey around. It couldn't be too far of a stretch to believe the killers also tired of this endless routine could it? 

As she drew nearer she could hear his breathing behind the mask and see his grip tighten around his knife. The fervor of her heart escalating as she stood before him and took in how truly massive his form was. Certainly his only rival in height was perhaps the Huntress whom she figured may still be shorter than he was. Michael spoke no words and though his knuckles were practically white around the handle of his weapon he did not raise it. 

"What is it? You follow me around all night. You don't attack me. You 'ardly even chase me!" Voice nearly on a tirade towards somebody who could end her life in an instant. Accent turning words like follow into 'fahllow' and around into 'arooehnd' in her exacerbation.

Michael Myers simply starred down at her intently. The sharp focus starting to pool blood in her cheeks as awkwardness set in. Finally he made a move. A muscular arm moving quicker than she'd guessed he could grabbing her tightly at the throat. It was a sudden motion that made taking in air harder and harder. Pressure building and hammering in her skull as she fought to free herself. Hands clawing at his outstretched arm in hopes the pain may stun him for just long enough to break free. The harder she fought the tighter his grip became and thus the harder it got to breath. As the world began to darken a small kick was established to that center of her brain that craved the thrill of being a survivor. It was never about getting out alive for her it was merely about getting the rush she'd so desperately sought out in life. The satisfaction of obtaining that thrill permitting her to quickly pass from the ritual grounds and emerge back at the campfire as though it had all been a dream.


End file.
